The Fire of the Sun
by Pawprinter
Summary: Katniss knows only one of them can come out, not like last time. And this time she is sure to have Peeta come out, not her. But is she sure that Peeta is going to make it out? Will Katniss act in time or will she drop the ball? Takes place Catching Fire!


**Hey guys! It's Pawprinter again! And I have a new Peeta/Katniss story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that was set up in THG!**

**Warning: Read **_**Catching Fire**_** before this. **

**This takes place during **_**Catching Fire**_**. Any questions about it, then you should just ask in a PM or a review.**

**Enjoy this story!**

* * *

**The Fire of the Sun**

_Katniss' Point of View_

* * *

The freezing air blew past me, making me shiver. I pull my legs even closer into my body, trying to save some body heat. I was sitting on the roof of the training center in the cold night air. The wind whips past me again and this time it brings thoughts forward, making tears build up in my eyes.

The streets are filled with crowds; music fills the cold night air, laughter bounce around, it was sickening. It was the night before the 75th Hunger Games; the night before the Capital was sending previous victors back into the arena.

I couldn't believe that I was going back into the dreadful arena, but not only me, but Peeta too. I knew that this was just one of the consequences of my berry stunt. Because of that Peeta had to pay too, probably with his life.

A chill went threw me, sending a feeling of cold fingers down my back. I wouldn't let Peeta pay with his life, if he did; it was my entire fault.

"It's a little cold." A voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw Peeta closing the door behind him. His blonde hair was shining in the moonlight.

"It is." I agreed. Peeta walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"You okay?" Peeta asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'm just a little cold." I said. Peeta wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him.

"Better?" He asked. I nodded my head. It was a few minutes until anybody talked. "It's horrible isn't it?" I looked over to Peeta. He was looking out into the night sky. "Here we are, waiting to go back into the arena, and there they are celebrating." He shook his head in disbelief.

"I was just thinking the same thing as what you just said." I mumbled. I took a breath. "Peeta, what are we going to do?" I asked. Another gust of wind blew into me, making me shiver. Peeta pulled me closer to himself.

"I don't know, Katniss." Peeta whispered. I sighed.

Silence fell over us. We listened to the music and the laugher. I had a feeling we were thinking the same thing; this just may be the last time we hear music and laughing, joyous people.

"I'm sorry you have to back into the Games." I whispered. Peeta rested his head on top of mine.

"It's maddening. We were crowned victors just last year. We were promised a life without worrying about the Games, and it had just been ripped away from us." Peeta said. "I'm sorry about you too." I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter." I whispered. "I just hope one of us wins, for the District." I said. Peeta nodded his head.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but could you take care of my family if I die." Peeta blurted out. I pulled out his grip and looked him in the eyes. "I know it's a lot to ask." Peeta said. I shook my head.

"No, it's not too much to ask." I whispered. "It's your family, your brothers." I added. "Of course I would take care of your family." I whispered. Peeta smiled.

"I would take care of your mother and sister too." Peeta said. A smile lifted the corners of his lips. "And maybe Gale." Peeta added. I smiled.

"Thank you." I whispered. Peeta smiled.

"It's noting, really." Peeta said. I smiled and leaned into his side again, his arm once again wrapping itself around my shoulders.

Silence lapsed over us once again, letting us think of thoughts. I felt myself pressing my body into his side, needing to know he was there. I knew that this time there was no possibility of both of us getting out of the arena alive. Realization suddenly hit me lit a ton of bricks. This was my last night. I had one more night left where I wouldn't be fighting for my life, a night left before I would die, and a night left with Peeta. At the thought of not being with him, talking with him, laughing with him made me feel light headed and sick. I could never imagine my life without Peeta, no matter how hard I try. He saved me and my family many times; I could not stop owing him. I might not have felt the same way about Peeta, but I had feelings that were extremely strong.

Another hour passed before the cold night air got too much. I stood up from the ground and held my hand out to Peeta. He took my hand in his, spreading his warmth of his hand into mine. We walked hand in hand back to the crossroads of the hallway, just outside our doors. He pulled me into his chest and gave me a strong hug, and then turned to leave. I caught his hand again before he could leave me until the games.

"Wait." I said. Peeta turned to me. "Can you stay with me? I can't stand being alone." I added in a whisper.

"We can see each other at breakfast tomorrow." Peeta said in a whisper. I shake my head, tears building up in my eyes.

"I want to be with someone before I die." I whispered. "I don't want to spend my last night in a room, all alone." I added. "I'm scared."

"Of what, what are you scared of?" Peeta asked. I took a deep breath.

"I'm scared that if a door between us is shut it was lock and then I will have to see you at the arena, where I might be killed before I could find you." I whispered. Peeta walked up to me and kissed my head.

"If you're scared, I'll spend the night with you." Peeta whispered. He laughed slightly. "After all, I need a good sleep before the arena, and you're the only one that can scare away my nightmares." Peeta added. I smiled and pulled him into my room.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'm just so scared of losing you." I added. Peeta closed the door with his foot and walked back over to me.

"Hey, hey," he placed both of his hands on the sides of my face and lifted my face to meet his. "I'm not going to leave you, not ever." I started into his blue eyes and he smiled. "Do you believe me?" I nodded. He kissed my cheek softly. "Good." He whispered. Peeta pulled away from me and walked over to the small window. He opened the blinds and looked outside. He shook his head. "I bet they are still partying." Peeta mumbled. He closed the blinds again.

"They are probably hoping for District 12 to win again." I said with a smile. Peeta nodded his head in agreement.

"Everyone's betting on you, girl on fire." Peeta said. I rolled my eyes.

"They are probably betting on the boy on fire." I said. Peeta shook his head.

"Nope, they aren't." Peeta mumbled. He smiled. "They are betting on _The_ Boy on Fire." I smiled. I took my pyjamas into the washroom and changed. When I re-entered the room Peeta was in his shirt.

I walked across the room, towards my bed. I pulled the covers off and I climbed in closely followed by Peeta. I lay on my side and pressed myself to Peeta's body. His arm came around my waist and held me tightly.

My thoughts had somewhere traveled back to Peeta and the arena. I knew that only one of us wound win this time. I knew this time it had to be Peeta. I knew I would protect Peeta with everything inside of me. I knew I would die protecting him. The thought of not being able to make it out of the arena again killed me. And I knew that it was because I wouldn't be with Peeta again.

I knew Peeta would want me to win, live, go back home, marry Gale, have children, and die peacefully. But I knew that the person to live shouldn't be me. It should be Peeta, hands down. He should be able to win, live, go back home, marry some girl, have children, and then die peacefully.

A shiver went through me from my thoughts. I didn't want Peeta to marry someone else other than me. I knew it was selfish, but I couldn't help it. Peeta pulled me closer to himself. I could feel the breath from his mouth; my nose was filled with the scent of woods, and mint. I buried my face into his shoulder, and he started to rub his hand up and down my arm trying to calm me. I closed my eyes and tried to control the tears that were building up in my eyes. Whenever I was with Peeta I was able to be my age; free, and emotional. I was able to cry, laugh, smile, and love without him judging me. I knew he wouldn't think I was weak, not ever. Because of that I felt safe with him.

And then everything hit me lit a ton of bricks. I wouldn't be able to live without him. Not even for a few seconds. If he would somehow die in the arena, I wouldn't be able to live. I wouldn't be able to go on and live. I wouldn't be able to go on and win for Peeta. The tears that were slowly filling my eyes stated running down my face and hit Peeta's shirt.

"Katniss," Peeta pulled back the slightest bit and looked down at me, "what's wrong?" Peeta asked. I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't think of anything to say. I tried to say something about nothing being fair, but everything I tried to speak a sob escaped my lips. Peeta sat up in the bed and pulled me onto his lap, so I was sitting like Prim used to sit on me, the way she sat when I said good bye to her for the 74th Hunger Games. "It's alright, Katniss." Peeta whispered. I wrapped my arms around his chest and buried my face into the crook of his neck. "Just close your eyes. I'm here, nothing can hurt you. It'll be alright, Katniss." Peeta whispered. He kissed the top of my head and whispered the rest of what he was saying into my hair. "We're safe, it's okay. It was only a nightmare." Peeta whispered.

"It wasn't a nightmare." I whispered. I took a deep breath; Peeta's words and hold were making me relax. "It was pure, plain reality." I added. "And reality… Right now reality isn't fair. And it's not alright. No matter how hard I wish that we weren't, we are going back into the arena tomorrow." I said. "I'm going to lose you no matter what. I can't stand the thought of that. I don't want to lose you! I can't afford losing you because–" I stopped myself before I could say anymore.

"Because what, Katniss?" Peeta asked. His blue eyes were filled with concern and confusion. I wasn't thinking clearly, and I couldn't stop the words from leaving my mouth.

"Because I love you." I whispered.

I felt Peeta's arm loosen around from me. I looked up into his eyes. I took note that Peeta's eyes were wide.

"What?" Peeta asked confused. I hadn't intended for that to come out, it just had. Suddenly I realized that there was no use denying it anymore. I was in love Peeta. I was so stupid and too admit my love. I've always known. Ever sense he gave me the bread, ever sense then I've held a special place for him. I wasn't upset that I was leaving my District when I was on the train; I was upset because I would have to fight Peeta. In the cave, all of that wasn't for show, it was real. I've known that I've truly loved him sense that night in the cave, but I tried to convince myself that it wasn't true. I didn't want it to be true. I didn't want to be venerable.

"I love you, Peeta." I whispered. "I'm so sorry that it took me so long to tell you. I've known it since that night in the cave, and I've been trying to convince myself that it wasn't true because I had always told myself that I would never fall in love, that I never wanted to fall in love," I whispered. I brushed Peeta's hair away from his eyes, "but you changed all of that. I'm sorry it so long for me to realize it. I love you." I whispered. "I don't want to lose you."

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that." Peeta mumbled. He smiled. "I love you too, and I don't want to lose you either."

He quickly closed the space between us and our lips met in a passionate kiss. This was the first kiss without any cameras; this was the kiss that was officially not for show. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I broke the kiss gasping for air.

"I love you." Peeta mumbled. I nodded my head, almost too much in a daze from the kiss to do anything. "And we are both going to come out of the arena, no matter what." Peeta added. I smiled and nodded my head and pressed against him. We lied down together, sharing each other's heat to warm ourselves. "Both of us will come out, I promise." Peeta whispered. I nodded my head again in agreement, but thoughts totally opposed to this were running through my head.

No, not both of us. Not this time. This time it would only be Peeta coming out. I would make sure of it.

And then I drifted into sleep, set on my thoughts.

* * *

**How did you like it! Even though everyone has already read this type of thing, I really wanted to write it.**

**Next I think I'm going to do a Gale/Katniss story or a Cato/Clove story.**

**Leave a review!**

**Until Next Time,**

**~Paw**

**xxx**


End file.
